Payback
by sexyhunter
Summary: Shanna comes into town and has a little payback in store for Dean...Adult content.


Author's Note: I do plan to get back to Dean and Leah soon, but I had this little fantasy burning at the back of my mind so I decided to write it down. What can I say? I just can't get enough Dean sex!!

* * *

There he was. Dean Winchester. 

He was sitting near the back of the bar with his brother, Sam, one hand wrapped around his beer bottle, the other drumming on the table as he stared absently into space. He obviously wasn't paying close attention to the crowd that filled the small tavern or I'm certain he would have spotted me despite the great care I'd taken to go undetected. Dean not being his usually observant self, that was odd. In fact, in the ten months I'd known him, it had never happened, not once, and I wondered where his head was. It was definitely something to deal with later. Right now, however, I had another matter to work out with the man so I wasn't going to question my good fortune at sneaking in under his radar. I was going to take that advantage and be grateful for it if it got me what I wanted. What I was owed.

After all, this was about payback.

I tucked myself more comfortably into the corner, easy to do when you're only 5'5", and settled in to watch for awhile. No sense in getting anxious, it looked like things were going to fall into place. I grabbed my drink, club soda with lime, and took another sip. Disgusting. I'd much rather kick back with a nice cold beer from the tap, but I had to keep a clear head. I didn't want anything, anything at all right now, that would cloud my mind or dull my senses even the tiniest bit.

Dean leaned forward, resting those solid forearms on the table and said something to Sam, who nodded patiently as his eyes scanned the room. Ah, well at least one of them was being smart. I drew back instinctively, wanting to reach up and adjust the cap I wore, but it was already slung low over my forehead and I couldn't afford to draw any attention to myself. The bar was dark and smoky, however, so I knew I was worrying needlessly.

Still, caution is the eldest child of wisdom, if I had the quote right, and I definitely needed to be cautious where Dean was involved. He and Sam were good at what they did and what they did was hunt. Not animals - but evil - and tonight my intentions were not the purest.

Nearly an hour had passed when Sam unfolded that big body of his, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and shoved his long arms into it. His size was amazing, an impressive 6'4" of solid muscle that towered above most people, and one would think he should be very intimidating, but that was not the case. Sam was kind, compassionate and highly intelligent. Hardly hunter material. In fact, I thought of him as more of a gentle giant rather than a steely, conditioned hunter.

Steely hunter. Now that description suited Dean.

The brothers talked quietly for a moment, then Sam made his way to the door. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness that blanketed the small town we were staying in. So, it was just the two of us now and that was how I wanted it. I knew Dean might sit there for a few more hours, but I could wait it out. He liked to do that, kick back in a bar just drinking and thinking. Funny that too many people overlooked the man's brain, choosing to see only his beauty or cockiness, but he used that to his advantage. More proof of just how smart he really was.

Half an hour later Dean surprised me by standing up and tossing a few dollars onto the table. I prepared to do the same. This was good, his leaving early. It would give me more time to make sure he got what he deserved. I waited until he'd walked to the front door and started to step outside before I slipped out a nearby side entrance. I moved quickly along the wall, staying deep in the shadows until I reached the corner of the building. I stopped and waited, my hand clutching the taser I'd brought along.

I heard the gravel crunching under his beat up black boots and without realizing it, I held my breath as the sound drew closer and closer. He passed by, but before I could step out behind him he stopped, his head dipping slightly to the right.

Damn it!

He could tell I was there. No sense in playing games. I moved out into the dimly lit parking lot, careful to keep my distance because I knew how fast the man could move. He was not only fast, but agile and deadly. Dean was a warrior after all.

"Don't turn around!" I commanded. I kept my voice low, trying to disguise it and sound menacing at the same time.

He laughed.

Okay, so that didn't work. Even with wicked thoughts in my head, his laughter didn't spur on my anger; instead the deep sound sent a wave of heat straight through me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "I thought you weren't..."

"Shut up!" I interrupted. "I have a gun and I'll use it. I want you to keep moving, slowly, and get in the car. We're going for a ride."

His broad shoulders lifted and dropped as he shrugged off my threat, but the lackadaisical response had nothing to do with me. It was pretty standard when he was faced with any sort of dangerous situation. I suppose when you're a badass, you can afford to be cocky. It was a luxury I would never know. Well, he was making a mistake by not taking me seriously tonight. He'd find out just how dangerous I could be very soon.

"Start walking." I ordered, and this time he listened. I followed him to the car and as he slipped in behind the wheel, I opened the back door and got in directly behind him. Dean fired up the engine of his sexy black 67 Impala (what else could a man like him drive?) and pulled to the edge of the road.

"Okay, which way." His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and I could see that smirk of his sitting comfortably on those full, sinful lips. It wasn't going to be there long, I could guarantee that.

I nodded to the right and he headed that way. As we drove, he threw a few more glances my way, then finally decided to speak again. "It's not gonna work, you know."

I lifted my head slightly, just enough to acknowledge him without saying anything. He continued, "You really think you can take me?" The laughter in his tone was undeniable.

"Oh, I can take you. Wherever I want. For as long as I want."

The smile dimmed just a little. And my spirits lifted. Payback was a bitch, or so he'd soon learn.

We drove to the edge of town where I had him pull into the parking lot of a worn down motel. "Park in front of 7." I told him. Once he did I ordered him out of the car and got out right behind him. "Now, give me your keys." He turned only halfway, avoiding any eye contact, and held out the key ring, which I quickly snatched up.

I reached into my coat pocket and switched out his car keys for the room key. "Open it." I said as I thrust it at him.

"A motel room? Come on, darling. I know you can be more imaginative than this." he scoffed as he slid the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He stared into the small room and when he faced me; his green eyes were wide with surprise.

"Get inside." I said gruffly, before he could comment.

He entered slowly, his eyes quickly locking onto the man standing against the far wall. His body jerked around so that we stood face-to-face for the first time that night. "If you think he's gonna be a part of this, you can forget it."

It was my turn to laugh. "Have I found something that actually makes the brazen Dean Winchester nervous?"

Dean shrugged, but he shot another look over his shoulder at my companion.

"Don't worry. He's only here to help me get you exactly where I want you. Go ahead and take off your jacket." As he started to peel it off, I added, "And your shirt." I watched the muscles in his arms and back flex as he grabbed the hem of his green t shirt and swept it up and over his head. I couldn't help it, at the sight of his smooth bare skin my legs grew weak and my stomach flip-flopped. Dean had that effect on me. I swallowed and took a deep breath so my voice wouldn't give me away. "Now be a good boy and lie down on the bed."

His eyes shifted from me to the man, who had abandoned his place by the far wall and was moving towards him. "I can't believe this." Dean grumbled, but he did as he was told and stretched out in the center of the bed.

I set the taser on the dresser and watched as my trusty helper slipped a handcuff around my prisoner's wrist, locking it securely. Then he dragged Dean's arms over his head, slid the metal cuffs between two slats in the headboard and locked the other cuff in place.

"You are gonna pay for this!" Dean threatened, but my assistant only patted him on the head and laughed.

I had to laugh as well at that ridiculous remark. "Funny that you mention paybacks, darling!" I said. "What do you think this is? It's only been one week; it shouldn't be too difficult remembering what happened the night before I left. Think real hard now." I grinned as awareness dawned on his absurdly handsome face.

I turned to the man who had helped secure my prisoner and gave him a wink. "Thank you, Sam. I owe you one."

"Be gentle with him. You know deep down Dean's a big baby!" he said, and laughed again as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, I plan to be anything but gentle." I said for Dean's benefit.

Walking to the bed, I stood beside it and stared down at my sexy hostage, whose deep green gaze never wavered. Leaning in close, I whispered, "Let's get started, shall we?"

I caught the brim of the cap that was still seated low on my head and knocked it backward, setting free the mane of wavy brown locks I'd tucked up beneath it. It fell down the length of my back, the ends brushing over my hips as I gently shook my head side to side. Dean loved my hair so I used it now as a weapon, watching with satisfaction as his eyes darkened and his lips tightened ever so slightly. It was starting already, his predictable response to my carefully thought out retribution.

See, as perfect as Dean might seem, he was only human so there were flaws. And one was that he could be very predictable in given situations. Threaten someone he loves, you can guarantee he'll come after you. Seduce him, and he'll do whatever it takes to satisfy you.

My hands went to my coat next, the long gray overcoat that I wore for its warmth and comfort. I untied the belt and slipped free the few buttons that held it closed. Grasping the edges, I started to part them but then I caught the corner of his mouth lifting just a fraction. The smallest fraction.

"Ah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" His attention shifted, as I imagine did a certain body part of his. A fast check between those delicious thighs proved me right. "Sorry, babe, but I'm in control this time." I told him as I belted my coat closed.

Leaning across him, my hair brushing over the taut skin of his pectoral muscles, I shook my head. A low groan escaped him as the sweep of my hair caused his nipples to harden. "You know what I want, don't you Dean?"

By the slight lift of his brows, I knew he did. "I don't break that easily, Shanna. You know that." His voice was gruff, sounding a little strained. I bit back a smile, knowing that if he was showing signs of surrender this early, I'd have my comeuppance soon enough, but I was in no hurry.

"I'm counting on that, lover boy." I whispered against his lips. Pulling away, I crawled to the end of the bed and unlaced and removed his boots and socks. Then I dragged my fingertips up his legs, from ankles to thighs, watching his reaction as I went. He shifted his hips upward, just enough to let me know what he wanted and I answered with another shake of my head.

"Mmm, I'm thirsty. You don't mind waiting here while I grab something to drink, do you?" I teased. I'd been good earlier, keeping to those horrible soda waters, but now I thought the rich taste of whiskey would be just perfect.

"Only if you plan to share." He said, still trying to set the pace. Good, the longer he dragged this out, the better. We had all night.

I threw some ice into one of the glasses that the motel provided, then grabbed the bottle of Chivas I'd picked up when I'd arrived in town earlier and poured myself a liberal dose. I moved next to the bed again so Dean could watch as I brought the drink to my lips and savored the heat that spread through my mouth and trailed down along my throat.

"Oooh," I sighed. "So good." I set the glass down on the bedside stand and once again untied my belt, then peeled back the light wool garment and tossed it aside.

Dean groaned again only it was throatier now, starting deep in his chest and rumbling upwards to shatter the quiet of the room. He tipped toward me, his body lurching to his left, but with his arms locked above his head it restricted him from rolling too far. I didn't even try to hide my smile as I rested my hands on my waist and let Dean take his fill.

"Do you like this?" I raked my hands over my breasts, which were covered - in a matter of speaking - with a black sheer mesh peek-a-boo bra. I let my head fall back and moaned softly as I flicked my nipples, which were already aching and thrusting eagerly forward.

"Why don't you uncuff me and I'll show you how much I like it?" he rasped.

Not willing to take the bait, I kept my eyes closed and let my hands glide onto my stomach. While my left remained there, my right dipped lower and with fingers splayed I cupped the warmth between my thighs. The black hiphugger panties I wore were crotchless and my fingers quickly grew wet. I'd been turned on and ready for Dean since the moment I'd watched him walk into the bar. Having him stretched out and handcuffed to the bed was practically unbearable.

"Shanna!" The way he uttered my name, so hungrily, sent sparks flying inside me, my core thrumming with need.

I had doubts as to whether or not I could pull this off. I lifted my head, wanting to give in and uncuff him, but then I reminded myself why I was doing this and my resolve strengthened. Trying my best to keep from wobbling on suddenly unsteady limbs, I inched closer and crawled onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. Working my hands along his lower body, I made sure to boldly brush over his erection, which was straining hard against the zipper of his snug jeans.

"Looks like you're overdressed for what I have planned. Let me take care of that." Carefully unsnapping and unzipping his pants I started to ease them down over his hips, enjoying the way he so eagerly thrust upward to help. His cock sprang forward, full and hard, its dark blunt tip engorged and leaking. "Gone commando again, have you?" I teased, leaning in so that my breath caressed him.

"Yep." he said tightly, but still managed to reward me with one of his breathtaking smiles. So beautiful, so in control. Not the response I was looking for from the bold, brave hunter. Not this night.

I finished removing his pants and tossed them aside, then reached over and picked up my glass once again. Settling back in, I pushed the outsides of my thighs up against the insides of his, spreading them open a little wider. The roughness of his hair was enthralling. I stroked over the hot flesh of his iron-clad abs. His entire body was rigid, the muscles drawn tight.

"Still want some whiskey?" I asked. At his nod, I leaned forward to brace one hand on the bed next to his chest and took a sip from my glass. Holding the warm liquid in my mouth I lowered down and pressed my lips to his, slowly sharing the heady drink. Once it was gone, I felt his tongue sweep the inside of my mouth, then taunt mine until I agreed to play. The dance grew more and more frantic the longer I let him lead so I withdrew.

"Dean." I warned.

He was beginning to grow frustrated, his breathing labored. Seems I was getting closer to the goal. I pulled an ice cube from my drink before setting the glass down. His eyes rounded as I slid the freezing sliver along his throbbing shaft.

"Christ!" The word gushed out. His body jerked upward so I used my free hand to push down on his hip, holding him still.

I pulled the freezing gem away. "More?" He stared at me, but refused to answer.

I slipped the cube into my mouth, moving it around until the cavern was nice and cold, then I surrounded his cock. He lunged upward, driving himself in deeper and I allowed it, but only for a moment.

Lifting my head, I asked once again. "More?"

He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I can't hear you, Dean."

Green eyes flashed, but I knew it wasn't in anger. His desire was strong, urgent, and he was willing to give me what I wanted. "More." he whispered.

Finally some progress. I slipped off the bed, catching him completely off guard.

"Hey! That's not fair, Shanna. Finish what you started." he demanded.

I smiled at him over my shoulder as I crossed the room. "So bossy." I went to the dresser and grabbed a pack of matches I'd tossed there earlier, then went around lighting the various candles I'd set out. I meant to do it as soon as we'd gotten to the room, but I'd allowed myself to get sidetracked. Easy to do with Dean. I switched off the glaring overhead light and found that even rundown motel rooms can have appeal when bathed in the soft flickering glow of candlelight. After a quick stop at my duffle bag for a few items, I strolled back over to my beautifully naked, highly aroused and slightly annoyed captive.

"Don't be mad, I've brought gifts." I said, but kept the blindfold, feather tickler and small bottle of warming lotion behind my back.

"Gifts? You weren't kidding when you said payback. Okay, lay it on me." He gave me the sexiest leer I'd ever had the pleasure of receiving.

I could tell he was thinking about last Friday night now. He'd fulfilled a couple of my fantasies and I'd promised myself I'd repay him. Though the man was completely uninhibited in bed, he wasn't much into sharing anything too emotional. I knew what he liked and how he liked it, but I wanted to do something different, something I thought he might want, but wouldn't ask for. Since he was always so headstrong, always taking the lead no matter how subtly, I thought a little role playing with me taking full control and him getting to actually surrender it might be something he would enjoy for a change.

I set the other items down, but kept the blindfold, which I waved in front of him. His delight was easy to read as I tied it snuggly behind his head. I slipped away and pulled some strawberries from the room's tiny refrigerator, then straddled Dean's stomach being careful to avoid touching his erection.

Sliding back and forth a few times, I let him feel how wet I was and his arms tugged briefly at his bindings. "Easy." I whispered. Taking a strawberry between my teeth, I teased his lower lip with it. God how I loved the man's mouth! It was heaven in itself. I heard the satisfied rumble in his throat as he parted his lips and captured the berry, sucking lightly on it before claiming half.

"More?" I asked again and his responding "More." came quicker.

We shared several more strawberries, taking time to savor each others tongues as much as we did the fruit. My body was on fire and every few minutes Dean was thrusting his hips upward, but it was still too soon to release him.

I went for the tickler next and he protested as our bodies separated, but I knew he wouldn't mind in a moment. "Are you ready?" I said quietly next to his ear.

He drew in a shaky breath. "You're not blindfolded. Take a look and see." he teased.

I smiled at yet another command. Maybe the man just couldn't help it. Well, there were ways to maintain control. "I'd rather find out by touching." I reached back to clasp him firmly around his shaft and pumped him a few times, loving the feel of his silky strength in my palm. His deep guttural groan and forceful hip action nearly unnerved me, but I didn't want him to know. I just laughed softly and released him.

"You're an evil woman."

"Yes I am. And you love it." I ran the tickler over his cheek and along his throat, following it up with a trail of light kisses that imitated the feathery toy. "Does this make up for it?"

"I don't know. Keep going." I immediately pulled the tickler away and lifted myself off his stomach. His lips pursed, then relaxed. "More?"

I tried to refrain from sighing out loud with pleasure.

"Good boy, Dean." Lowering down, I continued tantalizing his muscular body with feathery strokes and delicate kisses, trying to leave no ridge, no dip, no millimeter of heated velvety flesh untouched. I lingered over his flat, dark nipples, sucking intently on each one until Dean's struggles to free himself practically upended me. I moved on then, still letting the tickler lead the way. I stopped to dip my tongue in and out of his bellybutton, to nibble on each solid inner thigh and trace a wet path over his calves.

Then it was slowly back up and time to focus on the one part of his body I'd not only denied but knew that he ached to have touched. I eased his legs open wider and brushed the tickler between them, letting it float gently over his balls. His sharp intake of breath brought on an intense pulsing between my own legs and I desperately wanted to feel his hands and mouth there, but my release would come later. I stroked over his cock, watching as it jerked beneath each flutter and twirl of the soft wand.

I was just as excited as Dean. It wasn't long before my weakness won out. I had to touch him with my hands. Taste him in my mouth. Tossing the tickler aside, I grabbed the lotion and poured some into the cup of my hand, then warmed it between my palms. The instant I wrapped them around his cock, Dean's head tipped back and his body shook uncontrollably. I slid my warm hands up and down him a few times, then brushed my lips over his steely length. As soon as I captured the wet tip and sucked it in, his teeth clenched together so hard I could actually hear it.

The deeper I drew him in, the higher his hips raised. Once he was fully in my mouth, I cupped his balls, massaging them, pulling lightly on them and it must have brought Dean close to the edge. He yanked so hard on the cuffs I was sure he'd crack the headboard.

"Shanna! Damn it! Get the goddamn key!" His voice boomed out.

I stretched my body out along his and kissed him deeply, but I couldn't let him go. I did remove the blindfold, though. "Let me take you there, Dean." Our eyes locked and I melted into those clear green depths. "Let me do this for you. Let me have control for just a little while. All you have to do is let go and enjoy the ride."

A strange look passed over his face and I thought he was going to fight me, but then his body loosened up just a little beneath me. Lifting his head from the pillow, he said one word, so quietly it was hardly a whisper.

"More."

Then his head fell back and he closed his eyes, that interminable smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

I sat back and stroked his cock a few times, then guided him inside me and nothing had ever felt so good. As I settled onto him and reached behind me to brush my fingertips over his sac, his eyes opened. I began to move above him, slow deep thrusts at first and he matched my pace with an easy tilt of his hips. The pressure began to build and I shifted forward, my palms planted beside his head, my clit bumping exquisitely along his shaft with each downward motion. Our lips met, tongues battling frenziedly as the pace increased. I was so close to something so incredible I almost didn't want to let go, but then Dean growled into my mouth, his body stiffening as he came, his heavy cock throbbing and pulsing wildly inside of me. I couldn't contain my scream of pleasure, thankful he captured it as I exploded around him.

Panting and sated, I relaxed against his chest, listening to the heavy thud of his heart as it pounded beneath my ear. I felt him release a sigh, his breath ruffling the hair on top of my head. We stayed that way for some time, me not willing to move, him not able to. When my breathing finally slowed, I lifted my head and rested my chin against his chest, then rubbed it back and forth over the smooth surface.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"What now?" I already had a few things in mind. And a few other toys in my bag.

He grinned and with that sultry deep voice of his, said, "More."

The end...


End file.
